User blog:TheCoolBoss/Rules
This is TheCoolBoss' Rules page. __TOC__ Notes #These are not the official Wiki Rules, although there are similarities between them. As such, these rules should not be the ones followed when on the wiki in general. #As these are not the official rules, they do not apply outside of my profile and should not be referred to when discussing the Wiki Rules. General #Spamming is not allowed. This includes, but is not limited to: several posts with near-identical information, one word/letter per post, and totally random words or gibberish without any particular meaning other than trolling. #Swearing or cussing is strictly prohibited. Posts containing said words will be deleted and may be reported if it is excessive and/or severe. #Inappropriate posts of any kind are not to be made (see the Wiki Rules for examples). #Proper grammar and punctuation is encouraged, but not required. This helps make posts look neater and easier to read and understand. #Do not use ALL CAPS on my wall unless it is an acronym. This is because it is considered shouting/yelling, which is rude and disrespectful. If you would like to emphasize something, put it in italics ''or '''bold'. Treating Others #Racism, bullying, making fun of others, harassing, hate speech, threats or attacks, insulting, etc. in any form is prohibited. Posts containing any of these will be removed and reported immediately. #Do not impersonate me or any other person on this wiki. The only real way this can be done is by hacking (simply stating you are an admin would show your username in the post, defeating the purpose), which is another offense. Incorrect Areas #Do not post ideas for a future update on my wall (unless it is about my opinion on said idea). Post it on the Update Suggestions Forum. #Do not advertise Task Forces, hacks, glitches, or free diamonds on my wall. Task Force advertisements should be on the Task Force Recruitment Forum. Borrowing Code/Editing #If you would like to borrow some code (signature, blog page, etc.), try to make its colors and/or general design your own. This encourages personal creativity and avoids copying. If you borrow code from me that I myself borrowed, you do not need to give me credit, only do so for the original author (different users may have different rules regarding borrowing code, check with them as well). #Do not edit my signature or any other piece of profile information without my permission. If you do edit it without my permission, it will be reported to an admin, especially if it is vandalism. However, if it is something simple such as a misspelling, code error, or grammatical error, permission is not needed to fix it. Regardless, say so in the edit summary. Other #Do not advertise anything not made by Supercell such as other companies or games. Be sure to not confuse this with merely mentioning other things; advertising is the process of promoting, whereas stating it does not glamorize it whatsoever. #You may report a violation of my rules to me. However, it must be on my wall only (I don't want a report saying someone used all caps on King Dragonhoff's wall). The exception is mistreating others or rules that are also on the official Wiki Rules. #Do not ask me for personal information such as my name, date of birth, Social Security Number, Bank Account Number, address, etc. #Please wait patiently after posting. If I do not respond it is likely to be because: *I cannot log on to the wiki (i.e. in an area with no Internet access or away). *I am unavailable at the same time as you (time zone differences). Category:Blog posts